This invention relates generally to keyboards and more particularly to keyboards which are illuminated by light.
Keyboards, such as those that are used in conjunction with computers, have been known in the past to be illuminated for facilitating their use in low light conditions. Such prior art illuminated keyboards, however, have suffered from several different disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the excessive consumption of electrical power. Another disadvantage involves the lack of control over the illumination of the keyboard. Furthermore, prior art illuminated keyboards have often been constructed of relatively expensive components. The desirability of an illuminated keyboard that overcomes these and other disadvantages can therefore be seen.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an illuminated keyboard that overcomes these and other disadvantages. A keyboard according to one aspect of the present invention includes at least one translucent, depressible key. A first light is included and is sized and positioned to illuminate substantially the entirety of the at least one key when the first light is illuminated. A second light is also provided and is sized and positioned to illuminate less of the at least one key than the first light when the second light is illuminated.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an illuminated keyboard is provided which includes a plurality of translucent, depressible keys. A plurality of large, lights are also provided. Each of the large lights are sufficiently sized to illuminate substantially an entire one of the plurality of keys. A plurality of small lights are also provided. Each of the small lights are sized to illuminate only a portion of one of the plurality of keys.
According to still other aspects of the present invention the lights may be electroluminescent lights, or other types of lights, such as light-emitting diodes (LED""s), white LED""s, fiber optic lights, or other types of lights. A controller may be provided for selectively illuminating the different lights independently from each other. The keyboard may include one or more triacs which are controlled by the controller and allow current to flow to the lights in a controllable manner. The lights of the present invention may also be positioned on top of a circuit board that outputs an electrical signal when one or more of the keys are pressed. The controller may further be adapted to selectively alter the frequency of electrical power to the lights, and/or to selectively alter the brightness by which the lights are illuminated.
The present invention provides a keyboard that uses less electrical power than various prior art illuminated keyboards. The keyboard can be controlled by a computer or other electronic device in a variety of different manners. The brightness, color, and/or individual lights that are illuminated can be dictated by the computer or other control device. These and other benefits of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in light of the following specification when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.